The High School
by Angel Nina
Summary: Has Golden Sun and Lost Age charcters in High School!What problems will they face?,read and find out,don't forget to R&R! Chapter 6-Sheba now gets a date for the Dance! But who?
1. The Bad Day

This is my second fic for Golden Sun Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 The First Day  
  
I can't believe i'm going to be late for school again,this is the fourth time this week,"said Jenna as she ran out the door.Her mother yelled to her and said goodbye but Jenna was too busy running to listen.On the way to school she passed the people that were ushually late.Alex,and her big brother Felix were always late.  
  
As she ran into the classroom the teacher yelled at her and then she took her seat..Isaac looked at Jenna for a moment then looked back at the teacher.Now Jenna,Said Mr. Wise One, you have been late four times this week I think after class you need to see the principal.Jenna sighed.After class she was getting packed up to go to her first class when Sheba came up to her.  
  
Jenna what is with you this week?"You are always on time and everything but today and the other days you are late,"Sheba pondered.Then the bell rang.  
  
I'll tell you at lunch," said Jenna as she ran to her first class.While the teacher was talking and explaining, Jenna was to busy writing in her notebook.She wrote all the boys she though were hot.But none of them seemed to like her.Only Alex but he was a pervert.  
  
Jenna and Alex you two work together in this project ,"said the teacher..Jenna made a mad face but then calmed down.It seemed she always got paired up with Alex in many of her classes.After a couple more classes it was lunch time.Jenna grabbed some food and sat down.Sheba sat next to her followed by Mia.  
  
This has been the worst week,first i'm late for class every day, now I have to see the principal. Also I have to work with Alex on a class project"she moaned.  
  
Well it ain't all that bad as I have to work with your brother who does nothing"Sheba said with a sigh.  
  
Alex ain't that bad at least he doesn't live next door to you"Mia said glancing at him.Then some kid started to throw food and a food fight started. Can today get any worse.The three girls ran out of the lunch room followed by all the other girls in the school basically.Then the principal, Kraden came up tp Jenna.  
  
Jenna i need to talk with you now"he said with a disiplined look on his face.Mia and Sheba waved as she went with the principal.  
  
What did I do wrong this time?"Jenna whined.  
  
You are such a good student and yet this week you are being just like your brother,why?  
  
"I don't know I started off bad and all but............"  
  
"Well I expect better from you next week or a detention will be the least of your problems."nightmere.Jenna sighed and then left the room.  
  
If i get a detention my mom will surley have my head,"Jenna whined as she walked out of Kraden's office.  
  
Hey how did it go Jenna?"Sheba asked hiding by the corner.  
  
Not good if i'm late one more day. I won't be alive for much longer if I am.  
  
Well i'm sorry but i'll make sure your at school on time,or else I'll be so bored in math class with no one to talk to and pass notes with," she giggled.Then they decided to go back and finish their lunch at rescess.  
  
Well Jenna how did it go,"Mia asked waving her hand so Jenna knew where she was.Jenna once again told her and Mia made a sad face.  
  
That is really harsh, and if your parents hear it... wow! I would hate to be in your situation right now.  
  
Wow !thanks for all the support,"Jenna joked.They all started to laugh.Then Isaac, Felix ,and Alex came up to the girls.  
  
Hello,"Said Isaac in a well happy voice.Felix just stared at them.They were the kind of boys that liked to flirt with the women except Isaac who just hung out with Felix and gang..The bell then rang.Jenna was so relieved ,she got up and walked to her next class.  
  
The day is almost over only three hours to go she thought to herself as English and all her other subjects went by .She waited the arrival of the last bell.When it sounded she ran out the school doors and ran home.At home.  
  
How was your day Jenna,"asked her mom.  
  
It was great she said as she threw herself on the couch to watch tv.The rest of the day she talked on the phone and sorts till it was time to go to bed.She took out her diary and wrote:  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today sucked i got called to the principals office i got caught up in a food fight and I might even get a detention.Well I would write more but mom is yelling at me to go to sleep.  
  
Jenna  
  
She closed her diary then went to sleep.Her day today was harsh but she got through it ok!How will tomorrow go she wondered as she fell asleep?  
  
Hope you liked it please i beg of you R&R SO I CAN WRITE MORE!!!!Good or improving Reviews that can help me improve it will do too! 


	2. The Pretty Normal Day

Since I got some reviews here is Chapter 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 Back on Track  
  
In the morning she awoke to Mia and Sheba in her room.She was happy to see she had such good friends.She got up and got dressed and all that other stuff you do in the morning.When she was getting ready to leave she saw that her brother just got up.She was not suprised though.Then Jenna,Sheba,and Mia left for school.  
  
"I can't believe It,"said Jenna.  
  
"Believe what?"Sheba asked with curiosity on her face.Jenna just started to walk ahead of Sheba and Mia."How come she won't tell me?"  
  
"Maybe it's her own personal problem,"Mia suggested.Sheba nodded her head in agreement.Jenna was thinking about something ,but would not tell her friends what.Then her friends caught up with her.Then Jenna's eyes wondered around till she set them on Isaac.  
  
"Jenna,Hello are you there?"Sheba asked shaking Jenna. Jenna looked at Sheba then then came to her senses.  
  
"Sorry I was just thinking of something,"Jenna replied.Then Mia gave Jenna a worried look.Well we better hury to school or I'll get in trouble.Then they ran to school.At school in Homeroom.  
  
"Now class don't forget.........'Then Menardi got Inturupted by Garet who was hitting people with spit balls."Garet for the fifth time stop hitting people with spitballs."Then garet shot a spitball at Menardi."Go to the principals office now!"Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Just another normal day,"Jenna thought.Then she went to her first class of her day,Science.She sat down at her seat.Then Mr.Saturos put us in our groups to work on our projects first thing.Alex then came running over here.  
  
"So Jenna how would you like to go out with me?"Alex asked.  
  
"No!"said Jenna as she got out materials for the project."Why do I get stuck with the pervert,"she said to herself.  
  
"Menardi, Alex keeps bothering me can you please make him stop?"Jenna asked the teacher?The teacher nodded her head.  
  
"Come on Alex time to go to the princapls office AGAIN,"Menardi said pulling him.Then soon after the bell rang and people were scurring to get into the halls and into their next class.Jenna got stopped by Isaac.  
  
"Oh hi Isaac,"Jenna said kinda nervous.She always liked him but guessed he didn't like her.She just smiled at him.Then the bell rang a second time which ment be in your classrooms or else.  
  
"Well I guess I'll tell you later,"he said walking away.Jenna sighed.Then Jenna's brother came up to her.  
  
"The school dance is coming up you should ask to go with him,"Felix suggested.Jenna glared at Isaac as he was walking to his next class.She was to scared to ask and, yet she didn't want anyone else to take him."Well gotta go before I get yelled at".Then Jenna left to her next class also.After her next three classes it was once again lunch time.Jenna always worried about lunch as it seemed a food fight always started up.  
  
"How is today so far?"Mia asked.  
  
"Great you could say,"Jenna replied.  
  
"Oh about the dance next week on friday, are you going?"Sheba asked with a slight grin.Jenna turned around to look at Isaac and he was looking at her.She turned around and blushed.Then the principal came up to Jenna.  
  
"Jenna I have a favor to ask of you,"Kraden said."On saturday could you watch the students in detention?"Jenna shook her head then Kraden left.  
  
"Oh about the dance next week on friday, are you going?"Sheba asked. Once again she looked kinda nervous to answer.  
  
"I might it just depends if i can get a date?"  
  
"I might go, but I just need a date to,"said Mia blushing a little.Then Ivan got hit with some food.He turned around and looked to see who threw it.  
  
"PIERS,"he yelled.Piers started to laugh uncontrolably.That only made Ivan mader.He got picked on a lot by Piers but Sheba wouldn't stand for it.Sheba got up and went up to Piers.  
  
"Would you stop already you do this almost everyday don't you get tired of it?"she asked.Piers shook his head in agreement.It seemed like the only person Piers listened to is Sheba.  
  
"Thank you again,"said Ivan walking away.It was hard to tell who Sheba liked as she was nice to everyone.Except Alex the Pervert.Then the Bell rang and everyone went to their next class.Jenna still was wondering about Isaac.  
  
"Today they had a Pep Rally and everyone was excited to go, and get away from class.After Math everone went back to their homeroom and worked till the Pep Rally would start.Leaving, Jenna got stopped by her teacher, Menardi.  
  
"Jenna, I'm glad you got through today with out getting in trouble,"said Menardi proudly.Then the teacher walked off.Then after the Pep Rally it was time to go home.Jenna grabed some of her books, and left with Sheba and Mia following behind.  
  
"Well Jenna I have to go home right away and go shopping,"said Sheba.She waved goodbye and left.  
  
"I am happy you got through and I hope to see you tomorrow so we can talk about stuff,"then Mia walked off also.When Jenna got home her mom stopped her before she went upstairs.  
  
"When you go upstairs call Isaac, he called for you,"said her mom.Jenna nodded and went to her room.  
  
"Isaac called?"she thought out loud."I wonder what he wants?"She picked up the phone and dialed his number.After a few seconds Isaac's mom anwsered the phone."May i speak to Isaac?"  
  
"Sure hold on Jenna,"told Isaac's mom.Soon she came back on the phone."I'm sorry Jenna I can't seem to find him."Then Jenna hung the phone up and lay on her bed.Felix walked by yelling at mom who followed behind him.  
  
"I didn't do anything,"Felix said.  
  
"I know you did so tell me,"yelled his mom.Jenna laughed a little then decided to do her homework that was due on monday.When she finished it was about ten O'clock and Jenna yawned.She took out her diary and wrote:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I didn't get a detention today but it's kinda like I did.I sometimes wish I wasn't so responsible.Also Isaac called today, but when I called he wasn't home.I was happy ,but I knew sooner or later I would have to talk to him and tell him how I feel.Today was pretty normal otherwise.  
  
Love,  
Jenna.  
  
She got under her covers and closed her eyes. Hopefully watching the kids in detention wouldn't be so bad.Then she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
How was chapter 2?Please R&R so i know if i should keep going!!!!.Soon the dance will be coming up in one week what will happen between then?Read and find out. 


	3. Mystery

Well here is chapter 3!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 The Murder  
  
Jenna awoke to the sound of her alarm clock.She herd birds singing which was the only plesant thing she herd.Like always Felix and her mom were yelling at each other for some unkown reason.As Jenna got up and went into the hallway, Felix ran into her.  
  
"Sorry sis just running from mom,"he said as he got up and ran for his room.Soon after Jenna's mom came running past her.Then she remembered she had to watch the people in detention.She ran to the Kitchen to eat, and saw their was a message on the machine.It said:  
  
"Jenna today I decided to let you get ready for the dance and such so I'll watch the kids while you have some fun on your day off.,"Kraden.  
  
Then she went outside and saw Mia and Sheba.She yelled and waved to them.Then they came running up to her.  
  
"Aren't you supposta be watching the people at detention?"Sheba asked?Jenna nodded her head and then decided they should go to the mall and shop for the dance.Then they left.  
  
"So, who are you going to ask to the dance?"Mia asked Sheba.  
  
"I'm not sure yet,"Sheba replied."What about you Jenna?"She knew who she wanted to ask, but to afraid to.Jenna looked around for a way to change the subject, but looking she saw Isaac.  
  
"Why does he seem to be every where I go?"She asked herself.Then she saw Garet walking up to them.  
  
"Hi girls,"Garet said waving.He seemed to look at Mia.Mia only blushed when she saw Garet looking her.Sheba glared at Garet.  
  
"What do you want?"said Sheba finally breaking the silence?  
  
"Just to say hi I guess,"Garet replied.Jenna sighed as when he wanted nothing It ment he always wanted something.  
  
"Look at the three pretty ladies,"said Alex walking up to them.Mia then walked away not wanting to deal with Alex.Jenna and Sheba followed behind Mia till they caught up with her.Sheba wanted to ask what was wrong, but thought she should just leave her be.Then Jenna's cell phone rang.She picked it up and listened.The conversation:  
  
Mom-Jenna you have to come home quickly.  
  
Jenna-Why is something wrong?  
  
Mom-It's your father.  
  
Jenna-What happened please tell me!  
  
Mom-Some rober came in our house and shot your father.  
  
Jenna-Don't worry I'll be home wright away.  
  
Mom-Hurry I say.  
  
"My father got shot I must go home,"Jenna cried.Sheba and Mia had worried looks on their faces.Jenna was about to burst in tears when Isaac came up to them.She stopped crying and looked up."Isaac?"  
  
"I herd it,"all he said.He grabed Jenna's hand and pulled her up."Come on let's go."They all started running to Jenna's house.Arriving they saw her father outside laying on the ground.Blood covered him. Jenna ran to her mom With tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Jenna your father will be alright,"her mom said trying to comfort her.All Jenna's friends decided to leave except Isaac.He knew how Jenna felt as he lost his dad.Jenna's mom saw Isaac and decided to leave and find some sort of help.Now only Isaac and Jenna were in her yard.  
  
"What am i supposta do now,"Isaac asked himself.Jenna looked at Isaac then turned away.  
  
"Why is he still here?"Jenna wondered.Then her father started to talk.  
  
"Jenna.....Please don't bother with me I'll live first go see Isaac he looks kinda sad as his dad died.  
  
"Isaac,"She yelled running up to him."I know how you feel,but please.........Then Jenna's mom interupted.  
  
"Your father will be fine!"yelled her mom.Isaac decided to leave and let them be happy.Isaac left happy for Jenna.She was also happy but still kinda sad for Isaac.Then the day went by and it was the end of sunday.  
  
"It all went by so fast,"said Jenna..My father getting shot,Metting Isaac sad for the first time.She sighed.She got out her diary and decided to write about everything that happened.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today went better then yesterday.My father is making his recovery.They say he should be back home in the next week or so.Does that mean I'll miss the school dance?I hope not.Mia called today and asked how my dad was doing.She seem troubled too.Sheba also called.She bothered me about Isaac.For some weird reason I think he is mad at me.Anyway it seems that mom and Felix are back to normal.Well chasing each other around seems pretty normal at least.  
  
Then Mia also told me that Alex was coming over to my house to "comfort me".To my suprise Mia stopped him.Sheba also had this dream where this cute guy asked her out.The sad part was she wouldn't tell me.I wish they would think I was more reliable like my teachers do.Speaking of teachers, Kraden called today.He also sent flowers to my mom.Felix said he would quit school so he could saty home and help protect the house.  
  
As usual mom said no.I'm not suprised as my brother has the stupidest ideas.Though dad said he might do it.Well that was my boring day i wonder what will happen at school tomorrow?  
  
Jenna  
  
"Sis help me mom is after me, and going to hit me with a pan,"Felix yelped.  
  
"We'll I'll handle this,"said Jenna confidentley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenna-My poor dad.*sniff*  
  
Felix-It's only a story.  
  
Mom-Felix get back here.*has a pan in her hands*  
  
Jenna-Mom you forgot to tell the people something.  
  
Mom-You do it.  
  
Jenna-No!  
  
Felix-WAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Jenna-Felix you stepped on my diary!*chases Felix*  
  
Well hope you liked Chapter 3 please Review!!!! 


	4. Monday!

Yeah last chapter I finally got in a plot!!Now everyone is to busy worring about the dance than any stupid plot!  
  
Jenna-Hey I like plots.  
  
Sheba-Its makes a story, a story.  
  
Me-Oh well I don't care.*sticks out toung*  
  
Mia-Can we please get to the story?!  
  
Me-Fine!!Here is chapter 4!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was monday again.Which for almost everyone is the worst day of the week.For once Jenna got up to the sound of birds singing and thats all. No one fighting, it seemed like a dream.She ran downstairs and saw Felix ready, and everything.  
  
"Why are you up so early Felix?"Jenna asked.  
  
"Mom told me if I didn't get up early it would be no video games for a week,"Felix whined to her.  
  
"Well now mom has something aganist you doesn't she?"Jenna asked with amusement.He nodded.Then their mom came downstairs.She seemed like she was in a hurry.  
  
"Going to the store,"she yelled running out the door.Jenna and Felix just waved goodbye as their mother left.Then Jenna got ready for school.When it was time she ran outside and met Sheba and Mia wating for her.They smiled at each other then left for school.  
  
"I hate today,"sheba whined.  
  
"Why,"Mia asked with a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Remember in Math, we get partners for a project." "If we don't fiish it in class its a take home project!"As long as I don't get stuck with Piers i'm ok.Mia started to giggle a little.Everyone knew Sheba liked Piers, but then it seemed she liked Ivan.No one could ever figure it out.Then they arrived at school.They waved goodbye and left to their Homeroom.  
  
"Don't forget about the extened Math class today,"Menardi noted.Everyone sighed in angerment.Garet didn't seem to care though.All he ever did in Math was hit people with spitballs.Like every other day Garet hit Menardi with a spitball."Garet go to the office now!!!!"  
  
"No thanks,"talked back Garet.Then Menardi started to chase Garet around.It was a sight for the whole class to see.Then everyone left to thier first class.Jenna's was Math.She entered the room and started to laugh a little at the teacher who was covered in some sort of substance.His hair was burt.Then Jenna took her seat.She saw directions on the board.It showed who she was paired up with.She got paired up with Sheba.Then everyone got in thier groups.  
  
"I'm glad we got paired,"Sheba said to Jenna who was twirling her hair with her finger.  
  
"Yeah me too!"Jenna managed to say.She was staring at Isaac.(Nothing new)  
  
"I still don't know who to invite to the dance,"Sheba moaned.Then Jenna snaped out of her transe.  
  
"I think Piers or Ivan,"she suggested.  
  
"Maybe,"said Sheba giving a slight nod.Then the teacher came back in the room with a bag on his head.Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Work on your project!!"he yelled at them.Then after Math class and Science,It was time for Social Studies.This was the only class Mia and Jenna were in together.Basically all they did in this class was take notes and listen to the teacher talk.She sat down at her seat which was right next to where Mia sat.The teacher turned around and started to write notes on the board.  
  
"So Jenna,How was Math ,"asked Mia.  
  
"Boring,"Jenna whispered back.  
  
"Do I hear talking,"said the teacher turning around.Everyone nodded.Then the teacher continued to write notes on the board.  
  
"I'll tell you what i was going to tell you later,"Mia told her.She nodded in agreement.After two more boring classes it was lunch time.Everyone sat at their usual seats.Today their was this new kid who was just like Alex,a pervert.  
  
"Those two are at it again,"said Sheba biting into her sandwhich.  
  
"All those two do is fight,the stupid perverts,"said Jenna.  
  
"You can't hit on that girl cause i'm going to,"said the new kid.  
  
"No way I am yah pervert,"Alex yelled back.Then it was the end of lunch and time for Gym class.Every girl hated Gym beside Jenna,Sheba,and Mia who loved sports.Today they got to play soccer.  
  
"Ok you slackers get the nets and set them up over their,"Yelled the teacher.Once the game got started the girls were already loosing.The goalie wouldn't even touch the ball.She just hid in the corner saying "I'm in my little box".To everyones suprise the girls won their fifth game this quarter.The boys seemed really ticked off.  
  
"You guys suck!"the teacher yelled at them as they went to the locker room.Then it was time to go home.Sheba was getting picked up so Jenna and Mia walked together.  
  
"We beat those boys down,"said Jenna cheering happily.Then Jenna and Mia high fived.Whrn Jenna arived at home she saw Piers and Felix playing video games.Since thats all Felix and his best friend Piers did.  
  
Felix-How dare you kill me you monster dude!  
  
Piers-How do you cast Life again?  
  
Felix-Hurry up before you die!!!!  
  
Piers-Oh now i remember!*gets killed*  
  
Felix-*ticked off*  
  
Piers-*gulp*Sorry?!  
  
Jenna-They suck.*leaves*  
  
She went upstairs and did her homework.Then Piers ran in her room.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"Piers screamed.Jenna got mad and kicked(literally)him out of her room.  
  
"Piers come out!"Felix yelled.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I learned something new today.Never get Felix mad.Lol!I had a good day beside the fact i have a idiot for a brother.Nothing really happened today so I don't have much to write about.  
  
*Jenna*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jenna-Hope you liked this chapter!?  
  
Felix-Getback here Piers.  
  
Piers-*runs away*  
  
Jenna-Throws her Diary at them*  
  
Felix & Piers-OWWWW*cries*  
  
Jenna-Please REVIEW!!!!R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter will be a lil different as something happens.!!!!  
  
Felix-No plot I say!!  
  
Sheba-*hits him with a pan*  
  
Jenna-I don't care!!!My plot!*runs* R&R!!!! 


	5. Mia's Love

This chapter is a lil weird, but now we get to see who Mia adores!!  
  
Mia-????  
  
Garet-We all know that anwser.  
  
Felix-We do?  
  
Piers-????  
  
Jenna-Clueless like always.  
  
Felix-Shutup!  
  
Sheba-Make her!!  
  
Wise One-*getting angered*  
  
Everyone-*sweatdrops*  
  
Wise One-Idiots.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 5 Mia's Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenna woke up to the sound of fighting. Not the kind of fighting when Felix and her mom were fighting, but the fighting in a video game. It was 5:30am and Jenna could hear Piers and Felix. She ran downstairs and decided to watch them as she knew she wouldn't fall back asleep.  
  
"Die evil monster!" yelled Felix.  
  
"How do you cast magic again?" asked Piers playing with the controls.  
  
"Can you remember anything?"  
  
"Well......er....no."  
  
"Crap I died!" said Felix looking at Piers.  
  
"Finally I casted cure on you."  
  
"I'm dead."  
  
"Whoops!"he said as guy got killed.  
  
"Piers you........!!"  
  
After watching them for a while it was time to leave.  
  
"That was enjoyable,"said Jenna as she walked out the door.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Today she couldn't find Sheba or Mia.She decided to walk to school alone.Walking in the school hallway she saw Mia who looked kinda nervous.Jenna walked up to Mia."Whats wrong Mia?"  
  
"Well you know the school dance is coming up, right?"Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Then it hit Jenna."So the guy you like.........Then she got interupted.  
  
"Hiya,"said Garet and Isaac.  
  
"Hi,"Jenna replied with a smile.Mia just turned her head.Jenna was worried as Mia never acted like this before.  
  
"How is your dad?"asked Isaac.  
  
"They say he's going to be ok." Anyway have any of you guys seen Sheba?"They nodded in disapointment."I guess she's just sick."  
  
"So, who are you guys inviting to the dance on Friday?"asked Garet. Before anyone could anwser the bell rang.They said "goodbye" and left for their first class.Todays schedule was mesed up as first was Gym then her main subjects.When Jenna was ready for Gym she walked out and herd people talking about the school dance.  
  
"Alright you slackers,"said the teacher" I want you to run three laps around the school." Everyone quickley got up and ran outside to run the three laps.They were lucky as the teacher usualy gave them seven laps.  
  
"Mia you seem off today,"said Jenna as she finished her first lap.it seemed as Mia didn't want to talk, but knew she would have to tell her friend sooner or later.Mia sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you at lunch"Mia yelled to her as ran faster.Jenna knew Mia very well, and could tell it was about the dance as she got a clue earlier.  
  
*~~~*  
  
After three more classes it was time for Social Studies.The "nice" teacher decided to pair them up.Jenna felt like attacking the teacher for who she got paired up with.  
  
"I may like you Isaac, but being pared up with you is just to much,"said Jenna to herself."this is a stupid take home project, and she would have to go probally go to Isaac's house to work on it."  
  
"What did you say Jenna?"Isaac asked her.  
  
"Oh, nothing.....nothing at all!"Then she looked at Mia who got paired up with Garet.  
  
"S-So would you like to......,"then Mia stopped for a moment not sure of what to say.Garet just smiled at her.Mia blushed a little."I wonder If he does like me,"Mia asked herself.She looked around and noticed that everyone got paired up with the one they liked.She relaxed a little, and took a deep breath."Just thirty more minutes."  
  
*~~~~*  
  
Then it was lunch time, and Jenna and Mia decided to eat outside.Mia seemed as if she didn't want to talk, but Jenna was going to make her some how.  
  
"Who do you like,"asked Jenna.Mia looked a little suprised to hear that question, but knew she could trust her friend.  
  
"I like,"The she saw Garet look at her.She turned away not anwsering Jenna's question.Jenna looked at the window and saw Garet looking at Mia.She smiled and then decided to let it go as she knew without anyone telling her.The rest of the day went by like that.  
  
"Hey Felix!"Jenna yelled to her brother as they left the school grounds.Felix turned to look at his sister who was calling him.He waved bye to his friends and walked over to her."Si bro who are you inviting to the dance?"Jenna asked.  
  
"I'm probally not going,"Felix replied."I have to teach Piers how to cast Life in the game, and who cares about a dance?"Felix seemed kinda aggitated, and decided to leave.  
  
"Weird,"said Jenna as she ran up to catch her brother.  
  
*~~~*  
  
At home.Jenna herd a knock on the door.She got up brushed herself off, and anwsered it.It was Mia.  
  
"Mia what are you doing here?" Jenna asked in a suprised voice.  
  
"I need to use your phone and uh....call someone,"Mia replied.  
  
"Why not just use yours?"Jenna asked.  
  
"I need your help as i'm going to ask.........Garet to go to the dance with me,"Mia said blushing uncontrolably."If their is a time i need you most it is now."  
  
"Ok I'll help as best i can."Mia nodded.They called up and he was graceous enough to say "Yes".Mia started to jump up and down."I'm glad your happy,"Jenna said smiling.Then she started to think of Isaac."If only."  
  
"Well thanks so much,"Mia thanked.Then she left.Jenna was happy for her, but she was sad.  
  
"Oh Isaac,"Jenna mumbled under her breath.She decided not to write in her Diary today as she seemed so unhappy.Then her mother called to her:........  
  
"Get to bed It's late Jenna,"her mom yelled.Then she went to sleep with Isaac still on her mind.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jenna-So how was it?  
  
Felix-Bad I thought!  
  
Sheba-Why?  
  
Felix-I don't have a girlfriend!!*cries*  
  
Piers-Oh well.  
  
Jenna-Here is a sneak peak on Chapter 6!!!!  
  
Chapter 6 Sheba's Time To Love  
  
Sheba decides to pick who she wants to ask, But is it the write choice?The fate rests with her.  
  
The fate also rest with you reviewer's as you can decide who Sheba likes!R&R The choices are well Piers or Ivan.Please R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
Email me the reviews as its been days and i can't see my new ones -Jenna976@aol.com- 


	6. Sheba's Turn

Thank for the Reviews now I know who to pair Sheba with. Sorry that it took me long to update I had writers block!.!  
  
Sheba-Who do I get?  
  
Jenna-Read, and find out!  
  
Mia-Yeah I had to wait to yah know.  
  
Sheba-So I don't want to wait.  
  
Felix-At least you get someone! *cries*  
  
Me-Here is Chapter 6  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sheba's Secret Admirer  
  
  
  
Jenna woke up, and got ready for school. Nothing really exciting really happened in the morning. She met with Sheba and Mia outside then they walked to school.  
  
"When I was walking outside I found this piece of paper," Sheba exclaimed." It said:   
  
Dear Sheba,  
  
It's me your secret admirer. I always liked you, and since the dance is coming up I thought that I should tell you. Well I will sooner or later.  
  
From,  
  
????  
  
"I can't believe someone likes me," said Sheba excitedly.  
  
"I'm not surprised, but this letter thing is kind of weird to do," said Jenna who was examining the letter.  
  
"Yeah it seems kind of old fashioned, "Mia said looking around.  
  
"I swear you two can't appreciate that someone likes me," said Sheba as she ran ahead. Jenna and Mia both looked at each other in surprise. Then they followed Sheba to school.   
  
*~~~~~*  
  
In Jenna's homeroom. The teacher was explaining how the day was going to go. The two perverts Alex and the new kid Justin were fighting over some girl again. Jenna sighed. Then Garret decided to throw books at people, and yes BOOKS! When he hit Menardi she turned around and yelled at Garret. Garret just laid back, and listened to his CD player.  
  
"Garret If you don't go to the principals office right NOW you'll be in deep trouble! "Menardi yelled at him.  
  
"Crap the school dance is coming up If I get suspended I'll be grounded for a whole week! "Garret thought to himself. Then Garret got up, and left to the office. Mia then got out of her seat and followed Garret. The bell rang and then everyone left to their class. When Jenna was walking to Math Sheba stopped her. Sheba had yet another note in her hand.  
  
"Jenna look I got another note" said Sheba as she waved the note in the air. She gave the note to Jenna, and then Jenna opened it up. She read it carefully.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Jenna as she gave the note back to Sheba. Who do you want it to be?  
  
"Well either Piers or Ivan they are both very nice to me, and all," said Sheba clutching the note tightly. Then they both walked to Math class together while Sheba told Jenna reasons why she wanted It to be this person, and that person.  
  
"Now work on your Math project" said the teacher who soon went to his desk. Sheba and Jenna then put their desks together, and decided to talk for the period as they finished their project.  
  
"So this guy wants you to meet him in the gym room after Gym class which is last period correct?" Asked Jenna. Sheba nodded in agreement. I'm sure that the person that likes you will surely stare at you at lunch."   
  
"Then when he does we'll know who likes me," said Sheba happily. I just hope it Isn't Alex or Justin.  
  
"Yeah If it was that would be so funny, but sad very sad," Jenna replied back laughing a little. They talked for the rest of Math class. After a few more classes it was time for Social Studies." Now I can finally figure out what happened to Mia." When everyone was seated down the class began, and Jenna sat down next to Mia.  
  
"What happened when you left?" Jenna asked whispering to Mia.  
  
"The principal talked to us for a little bit, but then let him off the hook," Mia whispered back. Then the teacher turned around to see if anyone was talking. No one was, and then she turned back around. The teacher then sat down and a noise went off. The whole class started to laugh.  
  
"Who PUT this whoopee cushion HERE!?" The teacher asked, but was yelling at them. The teacher was filled with anger, and was about to explode until the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the classroom. Then after a few more classes it was time for lunch.  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
Jenna, Mia, and Sheba sat down at a table by the window. Sheba was looking around for the person who liked her, but she had no luck of finding anyone that liked her. She just sighed. Then Piers threw food at Ivan. Sheba got up once again to stop a pointless fight from starting.  
  
"Piers for the 500 millionth time, STOP THROWING FOOD AT IVAN!" Sheba yelled at him. Piers just turned around in his seat, and started eating again.  
  
"Way to go Sheba" said Mia holding up her hand waiting for a high five. Mia didn't get a high five all she got was a cold stare.  
  
"Sheba what's wrong?" Asked Jenna who bit into her sandwich. Sheba wouldn't answer. It was quiet for the three for the rest of lunch. Then after a while it was time for the last class "Gym". They got the nets out, and everything. They were going to play volleyball.  
  
"Boom!" Yelled Jenna as she hit the ball over the net. The Felix on the other team spiked it across to the girl's side of the net. Mia ran over to the ball and hit it up high in the air. Then it reached the boys side of the net where Isaac hit the ball over. Then Sheba ran to get hit the ball, but missed it. The ball touched the ground, and the boys got a point.  
  
"Are you sure you want to play?" Jenna asked Sheba.  
  
"I'm sure I want to play it will be really fun, and I'm not going to let what happened at lunch slow me down," said Sheba as she hit the ball over the net and got a point for the girls. The girls won the game after a little bit. Then it was time to go home and Jenna and Mia left. Sheba was waiting in the Gym for that mysterious guy to come.  
  
After five minutes of waiting he came. He was kind of short, and he had yellow hair. Then Sheba realized it was Ivan. She always liked Ivan better than Piers. They talked for a bit.  
  
"Ivan was it you who did those notes?" Asked Sheba hoping it was him.  
  
"Uh huh," he said with a smile.   
  
*~~~~~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I learned that telling someone you love them can be done in many different ways, and still work out. Sheba called me, and told me everything. I'm so happy for her. I guess it's my turn to tell Isaac that I like him. The dance is almost here, and I need to tell him soon as that Katie girl in my class has an eye on him. I really hope he doesn't choose her or I'll just never forgive myself for taking so long to ask. I still have a few days, and tomorrow I'm going to ask.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jenna  
  
She closed her Diary and locked it up.  
  
"I can't wait to ask tomorrow,"s aid Jenna out loud. I only hope I'm not too late, as I haven't seen Isaac all day today.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sheba- How did you like Chapter 6 huh?  
  
Mia-It was amazing!  
  
Jenna-It was cool, but next Chapter it is going to be my turn.  
  
Felix-I want someone! *cries*  
  
Sheba-Please shut up!  
  
Preview of Chapter 7  
  
Jenna asks Isaac, but it seems he has other plans with a different girl. Then Jenna gets really sad, and doesn't concentrate on schoolwork. When Lunchtime comes a secret will be revealed.  
  
R&R! 


	7. The New Girl

I'm back! Anyway their is going to be an interesting twist in the story. I hope you like it. Also I changed the chapter around a little bit so it's not going to be like what the next chapter thingy said k?! I'm going to update much sooner this time I don't have writers block and I really want to write it now!  
  
Jenna-Like what kind of twist?  
  
Piers-Yeah!  
  
Felix-?????  
  
Me-I'm not telling you.  
  
Sheba-Why?  
  
Me-Read and you'll find out!  
  
means thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 The Twist  
  
Jenna woke up in the morning. She wondered why her alarm clock never went off. Then It hit her.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" she yelled as she got ready. Bye mom." Jenna ran out the door and caught up with Mia and Sheba. The school dance was tomorrow and Jenna still didn't have anyone to go with. Mia and Sheba could see that Jenna was not herself today. They looked at each other worriedly.  
  
"So Jenna who are you going to the dance with?" Sheba asked her. Mia glared at her.  
  
"Sheba," Mia said in a disappointing voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it guys I'm going to ask Isaac today," She said smiling at them. They smiled back at her. "I guess I better ask or else something might happen before I get the chance."  
  
"What was that Jenna?" Sheba asked her.  
  
"It was nothing I was just talking to myself that's all." They approached the school building and entered. Isaac was over by his locker getting his things ready for the classes ahead. Jenna decided that this was her only chance. She walked up to him which made him stop what he was doing. He smiled at her like he always does at her and almost every other girl in the school. Just as she was about to ask the bell rang.   
  
"What did you want Jenna," He asked ignoring the fact that the bell rang.  
  
"I'll tell you later maybe at lunch okay," she said walking off. She sighed then rushed to homeroom. Menardi was yelling at Garret, but he didn't seem to care. Jenna took her seat and listened to Menardi yell at Garret. Then the teacher walked back up to her desk.  
  
"Okay today we have a new student," Menardi told the class. Everyone looked at each other. It was the newest thing that happened in this school for the longest time. Jenna didn't seem to care though. The girl walked in with a big smile and fancy cloths. Many of the boys in the class looked at her in awe. "Her name is Darby, but she would prefer if you called her Darb." All the boys shook there heads and the girls looked at the boys as if they were disgusted at them. "Now Darby take your seat next to...Jenna and Isaac.  
  
Darby walked to her seat put her stuff down and looked at me then Isaac. She had blue eyes that matched her high pink boots, blue shirt, and white skirt.   
  
"You all met her now I have an announcement to make, we will be having our classes in this classroom for reasons that brats like you don't need to know," Menardi told them. "Talk or do whatever you want till I get back from talking to the other teachers. Darby turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Hello, your name is?" Darby asked Jenna.  
  
"Hi I'm Jenna," she replied back trying to smile. Jenna was usually nice to new girls, but this one seemed different. Darby turned around and looked at Isaac who was staring at Jenna. Darby's face turned bright red looking at Isaac. She noticed this and purposely dropped her pen. Darby snapped out of looking at Isaac and picked up the pen and gave it to Jenna.  
  
"Hey Darb," a girl from across the room called to her. She turned around and faced the way the voice came from. Darby walked over to the girl and started to talk to her.  
  
Jenna sat in her seat and sighed. I better ask Isaac now before it gets to late. Then Darby came back right before Jenna was about to ask Isaac.  
  
"Hey Jenna can I sit with you and Mia and Sheba at lunch today?" Darby asked with a smile.  
  
"I guess so I don't see why not," Jenna replied back to her. Then the teacher came back and yelled at everyone to sit down. Then Menardi taught class till the bell rang. Jenna, Mia, and Sheba were sitting at the table waiting for their new friend to sit with them.  
  
"She seems nice doesn't she?" Mia asked them.  
  
"She really does seem nice, but I noticed she has a eye out for Isaac," Jenna told them looking around for her.  
  
"Hey guys," she said as she sat down at the table with them.  
  
"Who are you going to the dance with?" Sheba asked Darby. She looked around the room clueless.   
  
"I think you should try asking Piers or Felix," Mia suggested. Sheba and Jenna gave her a weird look. I feel bad for them Darby should ask one of them Mia didn't know she was being stared at.  
  
"Hey Jenna did you ask Isaac yet?" Sheba asked her turning her attention away from Mia. She sighed.  
  
"No not yet I hope to soon though," she said with a low voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenna-That was shorter than usual!  
  
Mia-It was still very good I loved it!  
  
Sheba-The new girl scares me.  
  
Felix-Same here, but she is cute!!  
  
Me-Okay here is the preview of the next chapter! *Knocks Felix out*  
  
Preview Of Next Chapter It All Works Out  
  
Jenna has had an eye on Isaac for a while now. Darby seems to like him now too as Jenna sees it. She has a plan to get her to like someone else? But who, and will the plan work out like Jenna wants it to? Tomorrow is the dance, and Jenna has no choice but to ask!  
  
Felix-Read the next chapter as she will have it up soon!  
  
Piers-Review please! 


End file.
